Hogwarts in Future
by Severuslovegood
Summary: Mau baca kayak apa Hogwarts di tahun 2118? Yuk simak kisah para bullyer dari Gryffindor versus Draco Malfoy di scomed terbaru! Glad if you leave some review ;)


Title: Future Hogwarts

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Characters: Hogwarts Characters

Author: Medina Ayasha ~ Severuslovegood

This fic is dedicated for Kania Syaharani, my best friend who has supported me in writing fic...

Tahun 2188

Draco Malfoy merapikan jas mahal hitamnya. Menguap lebar. Ia membuka akun Qyuzhiqu*nya. Mengetik:

Username: DraMalfoy

Password: dracolittleferret

Timeline muncul selama seperkian detik. Nama-nama murid Hogwarts tertera di timeline...

_**HarryPotter **_#DraMalfoy ferret, gak nyangka kau bisa ngerjain ramuan *piss ^^v

_**MioneGranger **_#HarryPotter #DraMalfoy Haha, ferret kan parah di ramuan yah...

_**GinevraMolly **_#MioneGranger Well, ramuan tadi susah banget loh!

Malfoy berpikir kesal, kemudian mengetik sesuatu.

_**New Comment**_

_**DraMalfoy #HarryPotter #MioneGranger #GinevraMolly **_kalian utang 15 galleon ke aku karena menyindir aku soal ramuan yah! :p

Blaise Zabini yang baru OnWeb nimbrung

_**ZabiniBlaise #DraMalfoy **_Well well well, ceritanya ada little ferret yang lagi ngamuk ni!

Malfoy melotot ke arah Zabini yang juga sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi. Zabini nyengir lebar.

Sementara itu, di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, Harry, Hermione, dan Ginny sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Malfoy terhadap Qyusshan* mereka. Harry menepuk pundah Hermione, "hey Mione, pancing Malfoy lagi... Bilang aja, kalau 15 Galleon, kita gak punya, tapi nilai Ramuan jelek ya punya..."

Hermione melotot. "Nilaiku..."

"Bagus sekali, ya tentu..." potong Ginny tertawa. "Biarkan saja Ron yang Qyusshan tentang itu Harry."

Kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin, Pansy dan Astoria sedang tertawa-tawa sambil mengutak-atik ponsel mereka.

"Awas kalian berdua ikut-ikutan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup." Malfoy mendelik. Asal Professor Slughorn membaca ini, kuharap dia akan membelaku..."

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Malfoy." Theodore Nott muncul dan mengusap rambut platina Malfoy. "Professor Slughorn cenderung membela Gryffindors daripada Slytherin. Kau ingat? Ibu Potter adalah murid kesayangannya dan Ibunya Potter di Gryffindor."

"Yeah, siapa tahu kali ini keberuntungan adalah milikku." Malfoy melambaikan tangan. Namun jantungnya copot ketika melihat _**#HoraceSlughorn **_muncul di timeline nya! 

_**HoraceSlughorn #HarryPotter #MioneGranger #GinevraMolly **_10 Poin untuk Gryffindor atas kelancangan! Mr. #_**DraMalfoy**_, terimakasih telah membuat asisten robot percobaanku tidak kehilangan ingatan apa-apa ketika meminum _Forgetfullness Potion-_mu itu.

Malfoy mendengus kesal. _Awas si cewek weasley juga si Granger dan Potter! Oh My God, sejak kapan pacarku My Love Harry Potter jadi tukang bullying begini?_

_**WallenbyRonald #HoraceSlughorn #HarryPotter #MioneGranger #GiveraMolly #DraMalfoy **_terimakasih 10 poin untuk Gryffindor Professor, kami memang lancang! Haha! Draco, kami tidak punya 15 Galleon, tapi kami punya nilai Ramuan yang sangat jelek!

Di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, Ginny dan anak-anak Gryffindor lain (termasuk yang nggak ngepost Qyusshan) terbahak-bahak begitu membuka Qyuzhiqu. Beberapa memang membuka Facebook, Twitter, QYuzhiqu, Hogwartschat, atau email. Harry sekarang membuka emailnya sejenak...

Inbox: 1

From: DracoMalfoy* *

To: HarryPotter*

Stop bullying me Potter... I'm tired!

Harry tertawa dan membalas email itu.

Relpy to: DracoMalfoy*

From: HarryPotter*

Maaf Draco, namun kami para Gryffindors juga tired dan bosan! :p

Tak ada balasan lagi dari Malfoy, baik Qyuzhiqu dan email, karena Draco Malfoy sudah tertidur pulas, berkemul dalam selimut hijau limau.

Lagipula, pahlawan Bullyer dari Gryffindor juga sudah tertidur dengan ponsel ditangannya...

Juga Slughorn yang tertidur pulas dikantornya dengan nilai _Potion _murid di tangannya.

The End :p bikin malem-malem, tapi udah capek dan besok gak bisa lanjutin, so... Here it is! Fic Hogwarts in the future from Severuslovegood :3

Keterangan

Qyuzhiqu adalah semacam socmed seperti Facebook dan Twitter

Qyusshan adalah sebutan untuk post di Qyuzhiqu seperti "tweet" di "twitter"

Email di Hogwarts tidak lagi memakai (ilang kayaknya di FFN) karena sudah maju

Miss Severuslovegood lagi ngayal abis nih! 

Ripiu ya readers dear :*


End file.
